1905 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1895 1896 1897 1898 1899 1900 1901 1902 1903 1904 1906 1907 1908 1909 1910 1911 1912 1913 1914 1915 ---- - A-37= 1. (1905) - Uber Halitherium bellunense, eine Ubergangsform zur Gattung Metaxytherium. Jahrb. Geol. Reichsanst Wien, 55: 393-398 ---- '2. (1905) - Die phylogenetische Entwicklung des Cetaceengebisses und die systematische Stellung der Physeteriden. ''Verh. Deutsch. Zool. Ges., 15: 84-96 ---- '3. (1905) - Eine Stammtype der Delphiniden aus dem Miocän der Halbinsel Taman. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst., Vienna LV 375-392, 4 figs. ---- '4. (1905) - Les odontocètes du Boldérien (Miocène supérieur) d'Anvers. ''Mém. Mus. Hist. nat. Belgique, III (2) 1-155, figs. 1-27, pls. I-VII (1904-06). ---- '5. (1905) - Sur les causes de l'extinction des ichthyosauriens et des mosasauriens. ''Bull. Soc. belge Geol. XVIII Proc.-verb., 202-207. ---- '6. Adams, Charles C. (1905) - The postglacial dispersal of the North American biota. ''Biol. Bull., IX 53-71, 1 text-fig. ---- '7. Adloff, P. (1905) - Zur Entwickelung des Säugetiergebisses. ''Anat. Anz., XXVI 333-343. ---- '8. Allen, J. A. (1905) - The evolution of species through climatic conditions. ''Science, (n.s.) XXII 661-668. ---- '9. Allis, Edward Phelps (1905) - The latero-sensory canals and related bones in fishes. ''Internat. Monatsschr. Anat. Physiol., XXI 401-504, pls. viii-xx, 1 text-fig. ---- '10. Allis, Edward Phelps (1905) - The latero-sensory canals and related bones in fishes. Internationale Monatsschrift für Anatomie und Physiologie. ''Paris, Leipzig and London XXI, 401-503, fig., pls. VIII-XX. ---- '11. (1905) - La faceta articular inferior única del astrágalo de algunos mamíferos, no es un carácter primitivo. ''Anales del Museo Nacional de Buenos Aires, serie III, 5:1-64. ---- '12. (1905) - La perforación astragaliana en los mamíferos no es un carácter originariamente primitivo ''nales del Museo Nacional de Buenos Aires, serie III, 4:349-460. ---- '13. (1905) - Presencia de la perforación astragaliana en el tejón (Meles taxus Bodd.). ''Anales del Museo Nacional de Buenos Aires, serie III, 5:193-204. ---- '14. (1905) - Reemplazamiento de un nombre genérico. ''Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina, 59:75. ---- '15. Anderson, Netta C. (1905) - A preliminary list of fossil mastodon and mammoth remains in Illinois and Iowa. ''Augustana Lib. Pub., No. 5 1-40, 2 maps. ---- '16. Anderson, Richard John (1905) - Some considerations respecting the parietal bone. ''Internat. Monatsschr. Anat. Physiol., XXI 319-343, 83 text-figs. ---- '17. Anderson, William (1905) - ''Geology of Natal and Zululand. 260-272 in W. Flint and J. D.F. Gilchrist (eds.), Science in South Africa. Cape Town, Pretoria and Bulawayo. x + 505 pp. ---- '18. Andrews, Charles William (1905) - Fossil tooth of Elephas namadicus from Perak. ''Jour. Malay States Mus., I 81-82. ---- '19. Andrews, Charles William (1905) - Note on the species of Palaeomastodon. ''Geol. Mag., II (5) 562-563. ---- '20. Andrews, Charles William (1905) - Notes on some new Crocodilia from the Eocene of Egypt. ''Geol. Mag., II (5) 481-484. ---- '21. Andrews, Charles William (1905) - Notes on some recently discovered remains of the musk-ox (Ovibos moschatus Zimmermann, sp.) from the Pleistocene beds of southern England. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1905 (1) 50-53. ---- '22. Andrussov, Nikola Ivanovich (1905) - Maeotische Stufe. ''Zap. vseross. mineral. Obshch., XLIII (2) 289-449, pls. V-VI. ---- '23. Andrussov, Nikola Ivanovich (1905) - Marine posttertiäre Terrassen des Halbinsel Kertsch.Russian and English. ''Ezheg. Geol. Mineral. Rossii, VII 158-186. ---- '24. Anonymous (1905) - Alfred Nehring als Erforscher unserer Heimat. ''Brandenburgia, XIII 289-301. ---- '25. Anonymous (1905) - Ausgerottetes und ausgestorbenes Wild. ''Deutsche Gaue. Zeitschrift für Heimat- und Volkunde. Kaufbeuren, VI 185-186. ---- '26. Anonymous (1905) - Backenzahn eines Mammut ....... Gute Arrasch. ''Korresp. -Bl. Naturforsch. Ver. Riga, XLVIII 20. ---- '27. Anonymous (1905) - Diplodocus carnegiei. ''Geol. Mag., 5 576, pl. xxv. ---- '28. Anonymous (1905) - Notice of papers on American fossil reptiles. ''Nature, LXXIII 205. ---- '29. Anonymous (1905) - Prof. Lankester's "Extinct Animals." ''Nature, LXXIII 6-7, 2 figs. ---- '30. Anonymous (1905) - Recent exploration in the Mentone caves. ''Nature, (London) LXXI 276-277, fig. 1. ---- '31. Anonymous (1905) - The brontosaur.How a giant prehistoric animal was discovered, transported and restored. ''Scient. Amer., XCII 42-43, 2 text-figs. ---- '32. Anonymous (1905) - The extinct reptile fauna of South Africa. ''Knowledge (London), II (2) 178-179. ---- '33. Anonymous (1905) - The new Diplodocus skeleton. ''Nature, LXXII 82-83, 1 text-fig. ---- '34. Anonymous (1905) - The presentation of a reproduction of Diplodocus carnegei to the trustees of the British Museum. ''Ann. Carnegie Mus., III 443-452, pls. XVII, XVIII. ---- '35. Anthony, Raoul (1905) - Le le du muscle crotaphyte, dans la morphogénie du crâne des mammifères. ''C. R. Assoc. franc. Avanc. Sci., XXXIII (Grenobl) 853-855. ---- '36. Arcelin, Fabien (1905) - La station de Solutré (historique sommaire). ''Ann. Acad. Mâcon, X (3) 304-310. ---- '37. Arnold-Bemrose & Howe, Henry & Newton, Edwin Tulley (1905) - On an ossiferous cavern of Pleistocene age at Hoe-Grange Quarry, Longcliffe, near Brassington (Derbyshire). ''Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, LXI 43-63, pls. V-VIII. ---- - B-4= '1. Baldwin, Walter (1905) - Notes on the palaeontology of Sparth Bottoms, Rochdale. ''Trans. Rochdale lit. sci. Soc., VIII 78-84. ---- '2. Ballerstedt, Max (1905) - Ueber Saurierfährten der Wealdenformation Bückeburgs. ''Naturwiss. Wochenschr., XX 481-485, 11 figs. ---- '3. Barbour, Erwin H. (1905) - A new Miocene artiodactyl. ''Science, (n.s.) XXII 797-798, 1 text-fig. ---- '4. Barbour, Erwin H. (1905) - Notice of a new fossil mammal from Sioux County, Nebraska. ''Neb. Geol. Surv., II 1-4, 1 plate. ---- - C-0= '1. - D-0= '''1. - E-0= '''1. - F-0= '''1. - G-0= '''1. - H-0= '''1. - I-0= '''1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-0= '''1. - }} - M-Z= - N-0= '''1. - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-7= '''1. Zaborowski, S. (1905) - Deux crânes néanderthaloides. ''Rev. anthropol., XV 125-127, figs. 50-52. ---- '2. Zahálka, Cenek (1905) - Pásmo X. kridového útvaru v Pojizerí. Vestník ceské Spol. ''Nauk 1905, (17) 185 pp., 2 figs., 4 pls., tabs. ---- '3. Zeise, Oskar (1905) - Der Boden Westpreussens. I. Die vordiluvialen Bildungen. Festschrift dem XV. ''Deutschen Geographentag in Danzig (Beiträge zur Landeskunde Westpreussens). 93-105. ---- '4. Zelízko, Johann Vratislav (1905) - O nástenných rytinách a kresbách jeskynních palaeolithického cloveka, se zretelem ku nejnovejsím výzkum m. ''Cas. vlasten. spol. Mus., XXII 1-24, 22 figs., 6 pls. ---- '5. Zierler, F. E. (1905) - Beiträge über die Differenzierung des Gebisses aus der Phylogenese der fossilen Suiden. ''Biol. Centralbl., XXV 508-519. ---- '6. Zierler, F. E. (1905) - Beiträge über die Differenzierung des Gebisses aus der Phylogenese der fossilen Suiden. ''Biol. Zentralbl., XXV 508-519. ---- '7. Zimmer, A. (1905) - Die Entwicklung und Ausbildung des Rehgehörns, die Grösse und das Körpergewicht der Rehe. ''Zool. Jahrb. Syst.. XXII 1-58. ---- - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-02-24 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List